Take Away
by Supreme Linkin
Summary: Raditz is being molested in high school for being gay, and it is up to Turles, his older brother/best friend to stop it. Or will Raditz find away to stop that torture himself? WARNINGS: Yaoi/Murder/OOC


**A/N: **This story includes Turles being Raditz's friend/brother. NOT ACTUALLY BROTHER. So if you don't like it, don't read. Raditz comes home early from school because of so much snow, but on the way, he gets hurt and loses his car. What will Turles do to keep him safe? And what if Raditz loses his only safety? What do so many people want from Raditz?

Raditz arrived at high school late. He was being chased in a car by other students in a van. Raditz had been a student there for two years, and he was still the newest student there. After the seniors found out he was homosexual, they bullied him more, even molested him. When Raditz got to school, no one had bothered with him being late; no one was really doing anything that day. When he got to class, his teacher had asked him why he was late. He told them he had a flat tire, and that he had run into something sharp. Raditz was an excellent liar at that age. If he had told anyone anything, he would've been a dead man.

Raditz found out the school would close just after two hours because the snow was picking up. He spent that time doodling, going to the gym, or using his phone. Thirty minutes had passed and he left the gym to the bathroom. When he got there, he encountered the people that had chased him to school. Raditz shuddered, and tried to escape while they weren't looking. He didn't make it.

"Well well," The 'leader,' Disutabu, stepped up from the group, "If it isn't Raditz, the damn homo," He pinned Raditz's shoulders to the door of a stall.

"D-Disutabu...I..."

Disutabu slammed Raditz on the stall door hard, "Why'd you run away from me, Raditz?"

He had black curly hair and wore a blue hoodie over his uniform. (Button up white shirt, khakis.) He looked the same as the others in his gangs, but all the hair colors were different. One was blonde, one blue, one orange, and one deep red. Disutabu grabbed him by the hair as Raditz struggled to get free. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I...I have t-to use a urinal..." Raditz muttered. Disutabu grinned.

"Well why don't we do that then?"

Raditz gulped as he watched his captor open the stall and push him in, followed by the blonde haired one. The stall was locked, and the other three surrounded it, guarding the three. The blonde one, Itami, pulled out his phone and began recording. They would beat him, but Raditz, in fact no one in the school, has ever been recorded by them. Raditz was the first. He trembled, shaking as he unzipped his pants and used the toilet in front of them. He blushed. When he had finished, Disutabu grabbed him by the shoulder when Raditz was about to zip his pants back up.

"I don't think so," He forcefully pulled his pants down, and forced him to sit back down on the toilet. Raditz gasped. Disutabu held up his chin, unbuttoning his shirt. He started to rub Raditz's nipples, "You like that, Homo?" He whispered, dangerously close to his ears, "They are already so hard, Raditz, I can tell you like it…"

Raditz whimpered. He felt like screaming and crying when Disutabu began nipping at his ear. So he did, softly. About ten minutes passed and Raditz was let go. He ran out wiping his tears and zipping up his pants. Lucky for him, no one was in the halls. He calmed when He got to the classroom door, feeling something very uncomfortable. He looked back and saw the red haired one watching him. His name was Ryuketsu. Raditz had never seen him. He was taller than Disutabu and stronger. He didn't seem to glare at Raditz, though. He made a movement with his head, telling Raditz to look at the lunchroom. Raditz squinted, but saw that everyone was being offered breakfast. He nodded slowly to Ryuketsu and headed there.

It was 10:00AM and everyone was heading home, the snow was really picking up. Raditz was halfway home in his car when he heard a horn. He looked at his mirror, the van! Raditz sped up but all his tires were soon shot flat with small ki blasts and soon his engine. Raditz was petrified, he jumped out of his car and ran until he slipped on ice and fell in front of Disutabu, "I believe we have much unfinished business," he said, "LOTS."

Raditz quickly stood up, only to slip once again and land on his bum. Itami stepped on Raditz's tail, he screamed, and fell on the snow whimpering. They snickered, and dragged Raditz by the tail into the back of their large van. He was forced on his knees. He was tied down o he would not move. Disutabu unzipped Raditz's pants and slowly stroked his covered area, making his capture tremble once again. Raditz was about to scream for help, but his mouth was gagged by duct tape. Disutabu pushed him to the floor and roughly tore off his pants. Raditz laid on his stomach on Disutabu's lap. He undid some of Raditz's binds just to that his arms and legs would be out of the way. Disutabu pulled down his underwear, showing his ass, and smacked his left cheek. Raditz screamed under his gag, gasping.

He smirked, "THIS is because you tried to keep AWAY from us!" He smacked it again, "If you hadn't done that, Homo, THIS would never had happened!" and again.

Raditz began shedding tears. Itami held out his phone, recording the whole thing. The blue haired one, Surudoi, and the orange haired one, Himei, were both also told to record everything. Ryuketsu turned his head away. Raditz's ass turned red and sore, and began to sting. They threw him out in the snow, laughing at his crying, and drove off, leaving Raditz alone. He jumped in his car so that no one would notice him. Raditz wasn't allowed to call the police, so he called Turles.

"T-Turles?"

"Raditz, where are you? You're really late, is something wrong?"

"…very wrong…I don't really want to talk about it now, I…I…" he started crying.

"Raditz, a-are you okay? What's wrong?"

"C-can you just pick me up? Can you….can you sense where I am?"

"…yes I can. I'll be right over."

"Thank you…"

Raditz sat on the couch, sitting on an icepack and covered in a blanket. Turles felt his forehead, "Did they get to you?"

He nodded, "Yeah. They chased me this morning…and they…they…"

Turles sat down next to him, stroking his hair, calming Raditz down, "Look, I know how you feel, the one that hit you….his older brother is really good friends of mine. Disutabu used to be just like you when he was in middle school, so was I."

Raditz lifted his head, "Who is his brother?"

"He's in the gang, his name is Ryuketsu. You've seen him, he has red hair."

"That…that was him? But…why did…he…"

Turles took the icepack and let him sit on a pillow, "That's not really a question I can answer right now sweetheart, now get some rest. If you really want to know Ryuketsu, you need to talk to him. Try and get him alone, though. I'll call him later and see if he can get to you."

Raditz nodded and laid down on the couch, hoping to get some sleep.


End file.
